As I Lay
by Zivandre
Summary: DARK!DRAMIONE. With Hermione left abandoned at Malfoy Manor, she learns to quickly adjust to her new life. TW: smut, torture, character death, rape/non-con, sexual acts, and language. COMPLETE!
1. As I Lay Dying

_**AN: this is a VERY DARK Dramione story. Lost Bloodlines is still on my main burner of trying to write and update, but, im a very shitty writer when it comes to filler chapters. So, seeing as I have all the main chapters thought out and mainly written in my head, im trying to take a step back instead of forcing it out and ultimately shitting on what could be a very wonderful story. So enjoy this!**_

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING! RAPE/NON-CON, MULTIPLE TORTURE, SEXUAL ACTIVITY, CHARACTER DEATHS, MASS EXECUTION, MAJOR HINTS TO CHILDREN BEING HARMED, LANGUAGE.**_

 _This story takes place during Deathly Hallows, when they get caught by the snatchers then proceeds from Hermione in the Parlor._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter!**

It was cold, lying on the stone floor. It was embarrassing, getting tortured over her blood status. It was painful, with Bellatrix never relenting on the Cruciatus curse. But, what hurt the most, was knowing that she could never tell her family or friends goodbye. She would never experience life. She would never see the end of the war, and how society was rebuilt. She was losing hope, because she knew no one could save her.

Somehow, Dobby had Harry and Ron in the parlor of Malfoy Manor, instead of the dungeons. They could grab Griphook, but failed reaching Hermione in time. Her leg must have gotten shattered under the chandelier. She knew she could not call for Dobby or even Kreacher, since neither were devoted to serving her, even if Harry pleaded, because _he_ was not here. They could congregate the entire Order, but not a single person could get through the wards, because they were not in the blood wards.

She knew she would die here, alone and scared. She stopped praying for some almighty being in the sky to save her from this hell. She just wished they would be a little quicker.

What felt like years later, but in reality, it was only a few minutes, she was roughly dragged from the parlor. She was hauled up too many stairs to count, passed doors she wouldn't remember. Finally, they stopped, only to be thrown unevenly across a too nice bed. Finally caring enough to look up at her abductor, she looked up into the cold, dark eyes of Greyback.

He laughed as he watched the fear in her eyes grow, while he haphazardly pulled her pants down. He didn't care that her leg was broken, already turning purple in spots. He scratched his broken, dirty nails in the gash reaching from her shin to upper thigh. Watching as her blood seeped out, he licked off what poured on his fingers.

Hermione started crying, she wanted to kick him off her, and run. She wanted to scream for her life, to beg for him to stop. But, Hermione was smarter than that. She knew she couldn't run with a broken leg, and that no one would hear her or even care enough to stop him. Hermione screamed and begged anyway. She pushed and cried and screamed. Greyback had had enough of the games. He punched her in the jaw, watching her head snap back with a crack he knew he fractured her jaw. Her eyelids fluttered, and she was out. She wouldn't remember her last moments like he wanted. Sighing, he pulled his clothes back on and set out to wait for her to come too. He knew with her in that much pain, even an _enervate_ would not keep her awake.

Waking up was painful, her leg was numb, her face was on fire, her back ached from Bellatrix' curses, and her head was throbbing. Trying to sit up was fruitless, she ached so bad she knew she would only hurt herself more. Opening her eyes, what she didn't expect was for Draco Malfoy to be leering over her.

Unable to stop herself, she muttered, "I knew I smelt ferret." Laughing, Draco stood up to peel back the sheets off her. Looking down what she didn't expect was too be dressed in new sweat pants but also a leg brace was strapped on to her.

"I'm not doing it to be nice, the Dark Lord wants you alive as long as possible, probably to bait potter. So, unfortunately for me, you must stay by my side, and do as I say. You are to be treated as much like a guest as possible, but that doesn't mean I should respect you. If you are obedient, you can get rewarded, punished if you disobey. Dinner is in 15, so come on. I repaired your leg so you can walk, but it'll still hurt for a few weeks."

Shocked into submission, Hermione stood up to follow Draco down. Heading into the hallway, Hermione decided to pay attention to her surroundings since she was now a temporary resident here. They started on the third floor, on the south with from what Draco told her. There was also a west wing for his parents and the east wing was for him. The south wing encompassed of the dining room, multiple parlors and sitting rooms and extra guest rooms. As we were heading to the daily dining room, Draco deliberately brought her through what he called the "Torture Hall."

Walking through was hell. She saw multiple people in one room with naked women, drugged and bleeding, being raped while continuously being stabbed and healed. The rooms must have been soundproofed, because Hermione couldn't hear the screams the women were obviously letting out.

The next room, there were men, women, and children hanging by their wrists along the walls. She quickly looked away when she saw they were getting disemboweled. Walking quickly, the next room consisted of a fire pit in the middle, with people slowly being entered, one appendage at a time. She prayed they were out of pain, especially for the children.

There were more 'rape rooms' with men in one, and children in the other. She hoped and prayed the men in the last one would die a slow painful death. There were rooms where people had their arms and legs tore off with hooks. Where people were being squashed by machines, people lowered into acid, and a room where beheadings took place.

Draco mysteriously covered the entrance to the next four rooms before she could see in them. "Those are the extreme rooms, the worse ones through here. You'll find out what those rooms entail, sooner or later."

Shivering, she didn't even want to imagine what could be worse then what she already saw. Leaving to continue onto the dining room, she didn't feel like eating, but knew she had to keep up her strength. What she didn't expect when she entered, was Voldemort sitting at the table along with Severus Snape, and of course, Lucius and Narcissa. Sitting down, she tried not to make eye contact with anyone other than Severus, hopefully he would relay she was still alive.

Dinner passed tensely, with Voldemort not saying anything, other than smiling creepily. She was nervous he would want a private one on one session with her. Once she was full, she sat there quietly waiting for Draco to finish his meal. Seconds passed by so slowly she thought she would be 50 before they could leave. Once everyone was finished, Draco spoke first. "Well, dinner was once again wonderful, if I may, could I take my pet and be excused?"

"Yes, Draco. You can be excused. But, tomorrow, I want you and your pet in my study at 9 A.M. sharp. You may go." Voldemort replied chillingly. Hermione couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine.

Reaching Draco's wing, the main doors required a drop of blood from him and Hermione. He explained that if her blood was incorporated she would be able to pass through into any room in his wing. It also kept out people who didn't belong in here, like Greyback.

Creeped out she headed on through, feeling like a bucket of water was dumped over her, she jumped in shock. "That was the magic setting in. It'll go away in a few minutes." Draco explained.

Heading to his rooms, Draco got down to what he really wanted. "Get undressed. This is a consummated bond. We must fuck for this to set in. If not, you'll be auctioned off to someone else, and they probably won't be as nice or accommodating as me."


	2. As I Lay Breathing

_**AN: This chapter is nothing but smut, if you are not interested in reading about sex, then kip to the next chapter and just k now they had mid-blowing sex. If you're into this kind of thing, read on and enjoy! This is my very first sex scene, so I was kind of uncomfortable writing it at first. But I tried to be as descriptive as I could without repeating, "he thrusted in her" over and over again!**_

Unable to fully resist his order, she undressed and laid down shyly on his bed. She didn't see the point in arguing, she doubted he would stop and listen to her anyway. Most likely if she did he wouldn't hesitate in bringing her into one of the hidden rooms.

Climbing on top of her, he attentively kissed her. Thinking she might as well as make her first-time kind of enjoyable, and knowing Draco was hot, she kissed him back. It was slow, and deliberate. Carefully placed wet kisses leading into his tongue pushing against her lower lip. She allowed access and fought mighty battles with his tongue, both wanting dominance. Neither of them submitting to the other, they both brought teeth into it. One of his hands wrapped around the back of her neck getting tangled in her hair, while the other slowly slide down her side to rest on her hip.

Getting more aggressive in the kisses, Draco started kissing down her jaw and neck to finally reach the crevice of her breasts. He brought his hand from her neck to slowly circle and grope one breast. He quickly swiped his thumb over one nipple, making it erect. He encircled his tongue around the other. Swiveling his tongue around her areola making it match the other.

After paying much attention to her breasts he continued down her abdomen, and swept his tongue through her navel. When he finally reached her pussy, he noticed her fine curly hairs were a golden brown. Sweeping even lower, he lifted each leg gingerly and left her spread eagle for him. He noticed the beginnings of wetness around her opening. Leaning his tongue down, he eagerly took her clit into his mouth, slightly biting it. He continued his assault on her clit with his mouth while he swirled the other finger around her opening, poking it through slowly. When his finger was fully encased in her soaking cunt, she let out a heavenly cry of being filled. Draco decided then that he would do anything to hear that for the rest of his life.

Slowly inserting a second and third finger to fully stretch her out for him, she lifted her hips to start bucking against him. Pulling his other hand down from her nipple, he got his index finger wet from her slit and brought it down to her puckered backdoor. Pushing easily, he went in slow and started working in and out of her asshole as well. She was close to orgasm her legs were shaking uncontrollably. Her body was jerking left and right. When she finally released her wound up coil, she let out a few shattering breaths, and looked up into Draco's eyes.

"That, was, wow! I want more. Get up here." Hermione whispered. Inching his way back up her body, he pushed his dick against her pulsing hole. He gently popped through her opening, sliding down to the hilt. He could feel her aroused cervix against his head, and even with his stretching earlier, she was still skin tight against him. Starting slow, he worked in and out, bringing his tip right to the edge, and slamming back in.

Grabbing her hips, he leaned back on his calves, and started pumping in and out of her. He brought one thumb down to her clit, and started rubbing it. He coils were winding, tighter and tighter. She started pinching her nipples with both thumbs and forefingers. Her release was there, and then it shattered. Her walls fluttered around Draco's thick length and suctioned him in, clamping down hard. He couldn't pull out if he wanted to.

Once her bliss was rode out, he flipped her onto her knees and rubbing more of her juices on her back door, he pushed the tip at her puckered entrance. Once she relaxed from the sudden penetration, the rest of his cock slipped in. Letting her get used to the foreign feeling, he started thrusting once more. Going slow at first, he reached a hand around and started rubbing her clit once more. With Hermione moaning for more, he stopped and took his wand, he transfigured a book from his bedside table into a exact replica of his dick in dildo form. Rubbing it against her vaginal entrance he pushed it in and set a spell to make it thrust into her without falling out.

Repeating his onslaught on her ass and clit, Hermione could have sworn she had died and arrived in heaven. She knew whatever happened if she could feel this bliss, she would be alright. Her coils wound up twice more, both more earth-shattering then the last. She felt Draco tense up, his thrusting become spastic, she knew he was close. Reaching back, she pushed against his chest, while bringing her body forward, his cock pulled out with a resounding pop.

Pushing Draco back on the bed, she climbed atop of him, and eased her slippery ass hole onto his erect penis. Falling all the way down, she put her hands on his chest, and rode him up and down, she started slow, getting into the feeling of it, before she started getting into the rhythm and going faster and harder. She teased him by pulling up until he almost popped out, and pushed down slow, so he could feel every inch of her pussy. She sped up to where it was erratic, and slowed down to where it was almost romantic.

She leaned down, and pushed both of her legs parallel to his. Starting to ride his cock again, she started feeling a deeper coil wind up, pushing faster, getting her waves to come faster, she felt Draco start to get tense and spastic again. Pushing faster, she felt herself about to pop, letting herself crash, she felt Draco start to come. With him grabbing and squeezing her hips, her final orgasm hit a new, stronger vigor, both riding out the bliss.

Rolling off him, Hermione was contempt to just lay there, what she didn't expect though was Draco pulling her against him. Laying there, they both fell into one of their most peaceful sleeps of their lives.


	3. As I Lay Thinking

Waking up, Hermione thought back on the events of last night, and realized that was the most comfortable she's been with anyone in her life. Granted, she's never slept with anyone, much less fuck anyone, so seeing how fast it played out, she felt no qualms about having multiple repeat performances.

Heading to the shower, she cleaned herself and all the juices from last night off. She needed to get Draco to perform an anti-concievement charm on her, just so she wouldn't get pregnant. Heading back into the bedroom, she woke up Draco to ask if she had any clean clothes, or if she needed to wear her clothes from yesterday.

With him showing her own, very large section in his wardrobe, she got dressed in a pair of black and maroon witch's robes. Seeing as there was nothing more casual other than sweats, she took a guess those would only be for their room.

Breakfast passed by fast, with Draco and Hermione headed towards Voldemort's study 15 minutes early. Knocking tersely, they waited for them to call out 'enter' before they stepped through.

His study was dark, with a desk overtaking almost everything there, with a few stuffed armchairs thrown around the room. Heading to the desk were the Dark Lord was sitting, they sat and waited for him to begin.

"As you know, you're now Draco's 'pet' he may do with you as he pleases other than fully kill you. You will be put under the Imperius unless you have fully switched your loyalty to me, at every meeting, and when I do my first public announcement. You will make your friends believe you have changed allegiances. You will eventually take part in rooms in the torture hall, on the receiving and giving end. You will abide by me and Draco, any hesitance or denial will result in torture of one of our choosing. You will pass over all information on the order that is not under a secret keeper. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione nervously replied.

Once she regretfully handed over everything she knew. She left with Draco in tow. He led her down towards the torture room.

"You're first lesson will be in the fire room. I have no interest in bringing you into any of the sex rooms, seeing as I don't like sharing. You don't even have to worry about the Dark Lord on that front, seeing as he leans the other way. Your cunt will only be spread by me. Any hesitation will lead you to be on the receiving end. I will give you an enjoyment potion so it will help you get used to the feeling of administering pain. You'll start to enjoy it as well. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but I refuse to hurt children." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, you won't, I don't enjoy it either. I'll make sure when we go in there, that there is not children nor pregnant women in there. I don't like seeing it either, but I'm not high up in the ranks enough to request them to stop all together. There's to many sick people here to get them to quit."

Heading in the fire room, Draco fulfilled his promise and cleared out all the pregnant women and children. Hermione looked down, as they were carried out. She didn't want to see any of them, or even look them in the eye. All the other Death Eaters left as well, leaving the burnt men alone with Draco and Hermione.

Heading to the man that looked the most dazed out, she turned back towards Draco as he handed her wand back to her. "Now, our bond has guaranteed that you can't perform any spell without express permission and you cannot hurt me. When we our outside of our wing, you can only have your wand when we are in the torture hallway. Eventually when everyone trusts you, you can have your wand full time."

Turning towards the man she chose, she gently levitated his leg up. Before she submerged his foot in the fire, Draco whispered a numbing spell at him. Hermione watched as the flames licked the man's toes, turning his skin a bright splotchy red. She held it there till his toes were a charred black, turned crisp by the inferno.

Draco watched as she was amazed by the blaze around her, by how quickly the skin turned to ash. He watched her dangle the guy's legs, then arms, followed by his torso. He saw her smile when the guy took his last breath. He was amazed she didn't look away, that she seemed to enjoy killing her first muggle. It was when she snapped out of her daze and looked at him, he saw the regret and shame pool in her eyes. She fell asleep that night crying in Draco's arms after pity sex, hoping that she never lost that feeling each time she took a life.


	4. As I Lay Dreaming

_**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter!**_

 _ **AN: okay, this chapter has some extreme adult themes, involving sex, orgies, and incest. I do not support incest, but this is a dark story, and it's a messed up thing so I figured why not? If people don't like to read that kind of stuff, just skip down to the border.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE MONTH LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

In the month that passed, Hermione visited every room other than the sex rooms and the ones behind the black sheath. Her kill count was now at a whopping 38. She had dismembered, disemboweled, burned with fire and acid, beheaded, and stabbed people to death. The sick side of her craved more, the humane part cried for hours in shame. She could carry her wand with her everywhere now, she grew addicted to Draco, she turned to the dark side. She wanted to take a bigger stand against the Order, not only for abandoning her, but for kidnapping her as well.

When you get abducted by Voldemort, he requires genealogy records, and blood tests to be taken. She expected hers to come back as a dirty mudblood, but it didn't. It turns out, Voldemort had a wife and was expecting a child. Dumbledore and a few other Order members attacked and captured his wife, Marielle. They must have held her captive until she gave birth before they killed her, leaving her very pregnant looking body for Voldemort to find. After he dropped that bombshell, he removed a very powerful and well-hidden glamour charm from Hermione. She saw what she truly looked like for the first time, and loved it.

Her hair was a shiny black with slight dark brown highlights, forming full ringlets that fell to her waist. It was thick with volume, and bounced when she moved. Her eyes were almond in shape, with wide iris' the color of the Bora Bora island's in the Pacific Ocean. Her cheekbones were high, with a straight, pert nose. Her lips were completely full of a magenta tint. Her body was taller, with a slim build. Her breast grew from an A to a C cup, with her waist cinched in and her hips flaring out. Her ass completely doubled in size, with a roundness to it that most women yearn for.

Since the revelation that she was Voldemort's daughter, Hermione used her newfound pool of power to get Voldemort to shut down the rape rooms, seeing as they were unnecessary and just vile. She also managed to get around the secret keeper's hold on withholding some of the safe houses. She could reveal Grimmauld place to them, and that allowed them to hit them where it hurt. She could point out that it was an old Black family house, and with the help of Narcissa, she was able to reveal that it was Walburga Black's family home. For that, Hermione could tag along and do some damage of her own, personally killing Ron and a few other lower ranking Order members, and imprisoning Harry, but she also converted Remus and Sirius. What came as a big surprise was finding out they were a couple, but it did explain why neither of them ever had a woman on their arm, and always were together at Order headquarters.

Hermione was ready to enter one of the forbidden rooms, but she wanted to enter a sex room first. It took her a few days to get Draco on board, but he finally relented on a few conditions. She had to stay with him the whole time, and there were only two people that they would be allowed to touch.

In the hallway, Draco unveiled one of the Black doorways. Inside she saw multiple former Order members or Allies having sex with Death Eaters. Draco explained to her, that she was not the first they caught and converted. Heading towards the back, they chose a black velvet double chaise to relax on. They sat there watching all the action around them for a good while, with Hermione pointing out to herself who she saw there.

Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Fred, George, and Charlie Weasley, Cho Chang, Padma and Parvati Patil, Multiple Slytherins, along with a few Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindor's, that she didn't know the names of, were all there. She watched the various, and sometimes complicated moves they were all doing. "This is nothing but the Love room in here. There is no pain here. That is for the BDSM room, but we will never participate there. Seeing as that's where your father hangs around."

"Yeah, I definitely don't want to go in there then. I don't want to see what he has or does in that department!" Hermione replied laughingly. Plucking two glasses of champagne off a passing tray, Hermione noticed Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini heading their way. Shockingly, Hermione jumped up to give one of her former best friend's a welcoming hug, she asked her what she was doing there.

"Well, I came here on my own. Blaise and me, started dating back in 4th year at Hogwarts, and I didn't want to abandon him, seeing as we love each other. I also didn't believe in any of the Order values, Dumbledore's values never sat well with me either. When he started targeting family homes of the death eaters I tried arguing against it every chance I could but when they struck the Parkinson home, with Pansy's mother pregnant, I knew I'd rather side with Voldemort, who never attacked private homes but only Headquarters and in public. I've been living with Blaise ever since. I've been dying to come here to see you, but I knew you weren't ready yet." Ginny explained.

Hermione filled Ginny on her being Voldemort's daughter and heir, and her blooming romance with Draco. The small group went through about a bottle of champagne when Hermione leaned in and kissed Ginny. Draco looked shocked at first, before he glanced at Blaise with a huge grin on his face. They may both be in serious relationships, but they were both excited to see the lesbian action going down between them. Blaise filled Draco in, on how Ginny told him that her and Hermione have been together multiple times when they got drunk and needed some release. They both sat back and planned on enjoying the show for a while.

Hermione was the first to break the kiss to start kissing down Ginny's neck, going down her chest, slipping her robe and shirt off after unclasping the buttons. Heading down to Ginny's breasts, she pulled one nipple in her mouth and gently bit and tugged until it popped from between her teeth. Coming out of the momentary bliss, Ginny pulled Hermione's dress down to her hips. With both going back and forth between sucking each other's breast's, Ginny had enough and pushed Hermione down, pushing her legs apart to look at her shaven glory. Pushing her tongue against her slit, she slowly swiped up and down letting the moisture gather before spreading her lips fully apart. Once she was fully open, Ginny slipped her tongue into the other's entrance, pushing her tongue in and out, until Hermione claimed she wanted more. Ginny pulled her tongue out and swiped at Hermione's clit for a few moments before heading back up to kiss Hermione.

After Hermione repaid the favor to Ginny, Hermione went and grabbed a double-ended dido off the table at the edge of the room. Coming back, she made Blaise undress and after lubing Ginny's ass-hole, she slipped Blaise's thick cock into Ginny's puckered hole. Pulling Draco over, she did the same and let Ginny lube her hole up and she even rubbed some on Draco's dick, she helped line Hermione up and pushed her down onto Draco. Once they were both full to the hilt with dick, Hermione pushed the dildo into Ginny, and then into her. With that, both men started slowly thrusting, at opposite intervals, while they both watched the dildo sliding into the other girl's wet cunt. Draco started speeding up, causing the dildo to ram into Ginny's pussy, Hermione told Blaise to fuck harder, wanting that same friction in both their holes. Hermione reached over and started flicking Ginny's clit with her thumb, while Ginny started squeezing Hermione's tits.

Both Hermione and Ginny reached orgasm, and after they came down they both climbed off Draco and Blaise. With Hermione taking charge, she laid Draco down, and pushed Ginny backwards onto Draco's pulsing cock, with him going inside of Ginny's ass. Hermione then told Blaise to choose a hole on her and shoved her face in Ginny's pussy, she waited for Blaise and Draco to start thrusting before she started eating Ginny out and fucking her cunt with the dildo. Fucking like that for a bit, led Ginny to orgasm bliss, but not Hermione, so with everyone switching spots in the same position, they all got to work on Hermione.

Everyone was eventually at their pleasured peak and wanting to switch it up some more, they let Fred and George join in. Ginny was hesitant at first, but with a bit of persuasion and everyone promising it wouldn't be weird, they continued. With two more men in the mix, they found the best position to be for Fred and George to lay flat on their backs beside each other, with Hermione on top of Fred and Draco behind, and Ginny on George, with Blaise behind her. Hermione and Ginny chose to kiss each other, when both came apart for the first time, each of the girls switched spots.

The twins decided they wanted to fuck both girls anally, they let Draco and Blaise lay down beside of each other, and once the girls were situated they pushed hard into each hole.

Hermione was in constant sexual heaven, and she savored the feeling of Draco's long hard cock, pushing in and out of her slick cunt, with her clit sliding across his pubic area. She relished the feeling of George' average but extremely thick member expanding the walls of her ass with each push. She came three times before both the men came apart inside her.

Climbing off both men, Hermione grabbed her wand and cleaned herself back up, before leaning back on a now sitting Draco. With everyone cleaned up, they relaxed and caught up for a while before Draco and Hermione headed back to their own room, leaving the other foursome to whatever they planned on doing.

Hermione descended into the dungeons to have a chat with one of her special prisoners. Harry Potter has been captive for around 3 weeks now, and he was just about to break. Every few days, someone from the inner circle brought photos to Harry of the recent attack's striking down the Order. He never believed they were true, but with no one remaining but a few low-level stragglers, the Dark side had come out triumphant. Voldemort personally battled Dumbledore, making it appear that the latter struck first; but, it also one over the few neutral citizens regarding the war. They manipulated the masses into thinking that the Order of the Phoenix were the ones that needed bringing down.

When Hermione reached the last cell, she entered to find Harry sleeping on his thin, ragged mat. Performing an aguamenti, Harry jerked awake, but was too weak to fully sit up. Taking a long hard look at him, she noticed you could start to see his ribs poking through his skin, and a long gash he had down his arm was oozing a nasty yellow-green pus. His hair was oily, and stringy, and his eyes had a hint of jaundice in them. Shaking her head of his examination, she levitated his body up to the main foyer where her father and all his supporters were waiting.

Dropping Harry in the middle of the room, Hermione stood back beside her father. Watching him, he walked forward and kicked Harry hard in the side. "You see, this is not the Boy-Who-Lived, he is not the Chosen one. He is nothing but a weak prisoner! No one can defeat me, whether of free will or prophecies! Avada Kedavra!"

Watching what little light he had left in his eyes, Hermione felt like an enormous weight was lifted from her shoulders. Everyone who had abandoned or betrayed her were gone. She felt relief in finally getting her life back on track. The only thing she had to do now was finish her last year of school, and she could finally implement her changes that needed to be made. Asking her father to meet her in his study, Hermione beckoned Draco to follow her to wait on her father.

AN: okay guys, just one more chapter left and that's the epilogue! Don't forget to review!


	5. As I Lay Living

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

 _ **AN: this is the last chapter, later on after I finish Lost Bloodlines, or I'm experiencing another strong bout of writers block, and if people are interested I might write some one-shots of some important moments of Hermione and Draco's life, or even in a different POV if any one has any suggestions?**_

 _ **I know I hate reading stories that aren't finished or have chunks missing that you want to know about, so if anyones interested just leave a review and I'll start working on it, but ill quit holding you up. Her we go!**_

 **20 years later**

Stepping out of the floo Hermione Malfoy did not expect to see her husband at home waiting for her. She figured he would still be in Russia going over the new power changes currently happening. Since she found out about her true heritage and flushing all the revenge out of her system, Hermione and Draco finished their last year at Hogwarts fully passing all of their N.E.W.T.S., but that was to be expected.

Hermione fully uprooted the entire schooling system, removing all forms of Headmaster and replaced it with a group of highly qualified individuals. So now instead of just one view being implemented onto the school with barely any repercussions, they went through a fool proof agenda on what needed to happen and where. She also changed the studies, completely removing all forms of muggle studies and activities, and replaced it with classes the students would need, like Parenting, Dark Arts, and Business.

When she was done managing the school system, she was placed on the School of Governors, and kept a close eye on how things ran. While Hermione was busy with that, Voldemort, Draco, and Lucius changed the power hierarchy. Draco was made Minister of Magic, with a healthy voting system, while the other two slowly worked their way through the other countries.

At this point in time, the only countries not under Voldemort's thumb are, China, and Russia. But, all three men were currently changing that. With the help of Narcissa, Hermione was also able to successfully open multiple schools for children between the age of 4 to 10.

The main thing Hermione was proud of though, was changing Voldemort's mind on just killing muggleborn Witches and Wizards. Instead she manufactured a quill that listed when all magical children were born, and wrote everything down on a roster. When a muggleborn child was born, they then replaced said child with a life-like dummy doll, and passed it off as SIDS.

With that they lowered their risk of becoming found by the muggle world, and eased allot of Wizarding worries, and multiple families would step forth to adopt said children. Together all of the Wizarding communities gladly accepted the Riddle and Malfoy family to take the throne over everything.

Sitting down beside her husband of 18 years, Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder. "Scorpius apparently asked Blaise to marry Annabelle. Ginny would not stop gushing over it during lunch. She wants to immediately start planning the wedding, even though Scorpius hasn't even asked Anna yet."

"It will be the wedding of the century!" joked Draco. "But, I'm glad he's finally gathered the sense to ask her, I've been waiting since they were around thirteen."

"Yeah, but I'm glad it's happening now. Instead of when they were at school, lets the decision sink in a bit better."

"I have a surprise for you. I've already talked to everyone you work with, and talked to your dad. My parents are going to keep the other children for the weekend, while you and I go to our family house in Honolulu. Everything you need is packed already, so we just have to wait till they get here." Claimed Draco.

Watching her three youngest children walk down the stairs, Hermione thanked Lucius and Narcissa again for watching them. While Scorpius was only seventeen, Marietta and Micah were reaching the age of 14, and Laila was 9. Kissing their children and reminding them to behave, Hermione watched them all head to Malfoy Manor by the Floo. With Draco grabbing their bags, they both apparated to their vacation home in Hawaii.

Later that night, when they were settled on the couch after a very filling dinner, Hermione looked at her husband and was glad how her life turned out.

 _The End._


End file.
